Everyone's Favourite
by MinaRobins
Summary: A romance blossoms in the workplace. And no one knows more than Eli Loker. Femslash Ria/Gillian Gillian/Ria


**Title: **Everyone's Favourite

**Fandom: **Lie to Me. Ria/Gillian

**Rating: **Happily a G

**Disclaimer: **Lie to Me and all related Characters are sadly still not mine.

**Spoilers: **Slightly took some things from the season one finale. I don't think it's too noticeable.

**Warning: **I don't have a beta so please inform me of any grammatical or spelling errors.

….

She's everyone's favourite.

I spent years in school learning how to read people and I used most of those weekends signing up for most, if not all of the hands-on studies. I even attended half-day seminars to practice my skills. I would sit rapt in my seat whenever my professor's spoke. Pen scribbling ferociously to write down everything said. Finally I get my dream job, and I'm doing the one thing I love more then anything else.

And yet I still spend countless nights reviewing old cases.

And then she comes along.

Ria with her long dark hair, big gorgeous looking eyes, a smoking hot body that I dream about most of these nights. And the natural skills I would have killed for.

And of course she had to go ahead and work her way into my heart.

I can't get even a little jealous when Lightman praises Ria for her talent then picks on me for just about anything. Lightman's years have brought him his expertise, my studies have prepared me for this job, and Ria, well Ria just had to be so darn gifted.

Sure, I'm a little irked but who wouldn't be with the favouritism that goes on in this office, but other then that I'm proud.

Shall I repeat what I just said to show how 'bloody' blinded by my emotions I'm being, I'm _proud_ that she's achieving more then me. That she's pretty much got me beat, hands down. _Proud_. I could play a song on my guitar of how proud of her I am. I think I got my point across right? Right. Kay, I'll just keep going then.

To quote what Lightman had yelled once pretty much sums up my situation, I'm being "ridiculous".

I suppose I was fine with that as well. She is everyone's favourite. Mine particularly.

Everyone's favourite.

Even Foster, who is sort of the mother hen for our dysfunction boss, began doting mainly on Ria's wellbeing. Ria, on the other hand was either not too keen on returning the attention or just hadn't detected it yet. I thought the feelings wasn't mutual, at least not until I saw Ria smack Foster's lying bastard of a husband.

I was staying late running over some footage when a clearly intoxicated Alec burst into the place. Then Foster and that drunk started arguing. I couldn't really believe it was happening, when I was in the office, trying to work, but it was, and it was happening _loudly_.

Alec was yelling aggressively when I saw his arm reach out for Foster. But before I could even get out of my chair Ria had appear from quite frankly out of nowhere and had struck the guy across his face.

Alec was raising his hand to return the favour when Ria threw a folder at his chest. The file opened and a cascade of photos came raining out. He watched bright red in the face as picture after picture spilled onto the floor. Each a piece of evidence for his eminent divorce. A divorce that was obviously now going to go in Foster's favour. He was sputtering whilst gathering the photos of him and some 20-year-old redhead tumbling about in bed. Alec had started ripping up the photos when Ria had asked if he ever thought of a little thing called a memory card.

This made me smirk. Poor bastard didn't know what to say back.

He stood up, trying to gain some composure and said he had some 'dirt' against Gillian, which I thought was highly unlikely since she had remained quite passive even when Alec started calling her a dirty conniving whore.

After receiving a very blank stare from his soon to be ex-wife and a sneer from Ria. Alec had turned tail and not so gracefully slammed into our glass doors before yanking them open and running out towards the stairs.

The whole thing was so surreal it almost made me laugh. Well it did, that is until Foster grasped onto an equally eager Ria and quite literally kissed her breath away. I tried to excuse myself from the scene but found that standing and thus signalling my presence was plainly not an option at the moment. Seeing the two women were being rather preoccupied I decided to chance it. I dashed out of the office and also chose the stairs for a quicker escape.

Next morning they were both wearing scarves. Ria with a fashionable looking charm and Foster with a purple lace shawl. I had this idealist thought in my head for about a week that they weren't really going out. That Foster wasn't wearing pink because she was happy. That Ria wasn't more confident because she felt support from a loving relationship.

My awesome Bos Ear Phones gave me a chance to _almost_ ignore the two; by the way you should really buy a pair. They give the best freaking… Right, sorry, went off track again. Where was I? My idealistic little world was falling apart, Right.

But it, their love, was happening. Ria had grown particular bold and was learning even faster to rely on her intuition. Foster strayed from her navy blues and dark maroons to lighter happier shades in her wardrobe.

They held hands when Lightman wasn't watching. They stole kisses at lunchtime. And to my dismay I had been pulled into their little affair. Ria had actually noticed me that fateful night and thought I was being a gentlemen in not telling Lightman. While in truth, I had just not came to terms with her choice of Foster over me.

I found myself coughing to warn them of Lightman's approach and to show up helpfully with rather useless Intel whenever Lightman was suspicious enough to start questioning. I was also apparently in charge of telling Ria she appeared visibly dishevelled when she and Foster return from their "lunch date". But I couldn't help them for the long run. Not because I was feeling wearily of the way Foster looked at Ria; as if she was the whole wide world or not even when I had to see the devoted shimmer in Ria's eyes whenever she was near Foster.

I couldn't help hide their obvious infatuation with one another from our Co-workers. The office began noticing, it wasn't hard to see how in love the pair are. Especially since our whole group's main goal is to "Find the Truth."

What _was_ hard, at least for me was seeing how puppy eyed Ria could get around Foster and just how soft Foster's tone of voice got when she was with Ria. And when other people started to speculate, Lightman was already cracking jokes at the two of them.

One night after we had solved an insanely tiring case the two were found in the break room making out. Lightman called them a pair of hormonal teenagers.

Emily took offence to that.

Ria and Foster couldn't hear him or anyone for that matter.

I swear Foster loses all sense of reason when she's around Ria. Thank god or whatever is out there that they still act astoundingly professional when we have a case to work on.

Instead of inviting Ria and Gillian separately to events, people started to just invite one of them. It became clear that if one was invited it was inevitable the other would _hear _word of it and inescapably appear. And if the party wanted to invite _only_ Ria and not Gillian or vice versa, then neither would show up.

Lightman had told me casually the other day that it was the honeymooner's phase. They were 'glued' for at least another… He had then turned to me and requested a bet on how long it would last. I had stared at him long enough to make myself uncomfortable. Since it was apparently impossible to make him anywhere near uncomfortable it was up to me to not so politely walk away from him.

It's now the winter holidays and the two lovebirds haven't been letting up.

I cherish my academic achievements, honestly I do. But I would trade it in a heart beat if I could hear Ria say my name with the same fervour I've heard her murmur Foster's.

Well that's all I have to say. Eli Loker, number one in video analysis, second preferred protégé of the famous Cal Lightman.

And a man that is still desperately envious for Ria's love.

Like I said in the beginning,

She is _everyone's_ favourite.

...

Reviews are always appreciated :3


End file.
